Normal cells replicate their genomes with high fidelity (approximately 10-10 mutations/nt/replication cycle). This is achieved through the combined actions of polymerase base selectivity, exonucleolytic proofreading (exo), mismatch correction and DNA damage repair. We recently created "knock-in" mice with an inactivating point mutation (Pold1D400A) in the 3'-->5' exonucleolytic proofreading domain of DNA polymerase d (Pol d) and showed that homozygous mutants develop a unique spectrum of early-onset epithelial tumors (skin and lung, but not intestine). Here we propose to use these novel Pol delta exo-mice and derivative cell lines to characterize the role of Pol delta proofreading in the maintenance of genetic stability and avoidance of cancer in mammals. The specific aims are: 1. Characterize the mutator phenotype of Pol delta exo-cells and mice. To ascertain the extent and nature of the mutator phenotype conferred by loss of Pol delta proofreading, we will determine rates, frequencies and spectra of spontaneous mutations arising in Poldelta1D400A cells in culture and tissues in vivo. 2. Examine cooperativity of Pol delta proofreading with mismatch repair (MMR). Mice and cells carrying combinations of Pol delta proofreading and MMR alleles will be studied to assess how these error correction systems cooperate in mammals at the phenotypic level (survival, mutator and cancer phenotypes). Together, these studies will significantly contribute to our understanding of mutator phenotypes in cancer and will characterize the contribution of Pol delta proofreading to mutation- and cancer-avoidance in mammals.